Night of the Curious Circus
by Dede42
Summary: Dr. Whooves takes Derpy to London during the reign of Queen Mousetoria, and they happen to meet up with renown detective Basil and his college Dr. David Q. Dawson when a strange circus comes to the city, and a number of people start going missing. Is this the work of Professor Ratigan or something else?
1. Chapter 1: A TRIP TO LONDON

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Night of the Curious Circus

A/N: Pinkie Pie here again! So, Dede42 is still at the hospital with her accountant and she hopes that she can talk some sense into him. Dede42 told me to let you know that two characters are from the Classic Doctor Who Episode _The Greatest Show in the Galaxy_. While she's away, I'm planning a _big_ grand reopening of the writers studio for Monday since that is when the next update will be. I hope you all can come! Hey, Sunrise, who was that talking rabbit Roleplayer48 was talking to yesterday?

Sunrise Blossom: That's Bugs Bunny from the Warner Bros. Universe. I don't know why he showed up.

Twilight Sparkle: According to some research, he once showed up in a film called _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ and it looks to be the only time that characters from both Disney and Warner Bros. ever came together to do a film.

Pinkie Pie: Oh cool!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: A TRIP TO LONDON**

It was a sunny day in Ponyville and, after accidentally dropping a bunch of stuff on Twilight Sparkle, who'd been observing Pinkie Pie in an attempt to figure out how her Pinkie Sense work, Derpy decided that it was better if she didn't help with the move, and went to visit the resident Time Lord instead.

* * *

When the pegasus reached the house and entered, she heard a racket going on upstairs, which she knew was where Dr. Hooves' bedroom was, she flew up to investigate. Reaching the top of the stairs, Derpy followed the racket into the bedroom, which was in a disarray with clothing all over the place, and Dr. Hooves was digging around in his closest, tossing aside all types of clothes, including a very long scarf, an umbrella, a trench coat, _and_ a multi-colored coat.

"Where is it, _where_ is it?" the Time Lord muttered, tossing aside a pair of red trainers. "I _know_ it has to be in here!" And he kept tossing stuff out.

Derpy dodged the flying clothing upon entering the room, and those items consisted of a fur coat, a cat brooch, a fedora, a stovepipe hat, a couple of rings, and even a fez. Making her way through the mess, she reached the Time Lord, who was now wrestling with a strange silver suit that'd fallen on top of him. "Um, Doc, what're you looking for?" she asked, picking up a gold brooch that was two circles linked with three gold chains and blue gemstones embedded in it. "This is pretty."

' _I_ really _need to get rid of that blasted thing,'_ Dr. Hooves thought, finally freeing himself of the suit and tossed it aside. He noticed the brooch and quickly took it from the pegasus. "Careful! That's from an old friend and I would hate to have it damaged."

"Sorry," Derpy apologized. "What are you looking for, Doc?"

"Don't call me Doc," the Time Lord grumbled, storing the brooch away in a box and then looked at the nearly empty closest. "I am looking for a particular vest for the Grand Galloping Gala, but I am unable to find, and I fear that I may have to search the entire wardrobe room in the TARDIS."

"Maybe Rarity can make a new one for you," Derpy offered.

Dr. Hooves shook his head. "No, this a speciality vest and-" he stopped speaking as an 'ah ha!' expression etched itself across his face. "Of course!" he exclaimed, grabbing the pegasus and began pushing her toward the door. "That's it!"

"What is?" Derpy asked as they went down the stairs, through the lab, and into the TARDIS. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes we are!" the Time Lord exclaimed, running around the console as the pegasus followed him around. "You and I are going on a trip to jolly ol' England!"

"England? Where is England?" Derpy inquired.

Dr. Hooves grinned as he took her by her forelegs and they danced around. "England is on a planet called Earth, and London is one of the top cities on that world." He then planted her in the chair and he turned back to the console, finishing the programming of the directions. "In that city is a certain Scottish clothing maker, the very one that made the missing vest for me, and so you and I are going visit him this very day!" And he yanked the lever to send the TARDIS spinning into the Time Vortex. "Allons-y!"

"Weeee!"

* * *

London, England, 1899…

It was nighttime and a large blue, red, and yellow circus tent was set up near the waterfront, and a large sign over the entrance said _Psychic Circus – The Greatest Show in the Galaxy_. Inside the tent, the red stands were filled with with customers of various species. Once they were all settled, it was time for the performance to begin as the tent darkened.

In the center ring, a bright light lit it up and from an opening, the Ringmaster, who was wearing a red suit and top hat worth of P.T. Barnum himself, entered the ring with a cane in one gloved hoof for he was a brown-skinned pony with black hair, brown eyes, and a circus tent cutie mark.

Rap music started to play, confusing the customers, but they did find it entertaining as the Ringmaster began rapping along.

"Now welcome folks, I'm sure you'd like to know, we're at the start of one big circus show," he rapped while striking poses. "There are acts that are cool and acts that amaze. Some acts are scary and some acts will daze. Acts of all kinds, you can count on that, from folks that fly to disappearing acts. There are lots of surprises for the family at the Greatest Show in the Galaxy! So many strange surprises, I'm prepared to bet, whatever you've seen before," he spun and struck a pose, "you ain't seen nothing _yet_."

* * *

As the show progressed, the manger of the circus, a pony named Kingpin, who had pale yellow skin, braided brown hair, blue eyes, a top hat cutie mark, and was dressed like a hippie with a brown leather tassel jacket, beaded necklaces, a white shirt, brown scarf, grey pants, and black boots, was watching backstage and he was thrilled with how the customers were responding to the act so far.

After the lost of the first Psychic Circus on the planet Segonax, he and another pony named Mags, she was a unicorn who had pale green skin, spiky green/back hair, green eyes, a crescent moon cutie mark, and she wore a black/green dress with black heels, had worked together to create a new circus and by a twist of luck, they had managed to find a person who helped them be able to time travel to locations throughout time and space to perform and entertain as they gained new acts and performers.

"It's our first night and we already have a full house," Kingpin remarked with a big smile.

"And that's always a good sign," Mags added with a grin of her own as her dangling gold earrings swung a little in her ears.

* * *

After the show was over, the customers exited the big tent, many voicing an interest in returning the next night, and among them were two teenage boy mice, who had snuck out of their respective homes to attend the circus, and they were talking about their favorite parts of the show.

"Those clowns were funny!"

"I'd like the trapeze girls myself."

As they talked and laughed, fog started rolling in off the water and they both noticed a small girl mouse watching them from behind one of the circus carriages. "Hey, whose that?"

Realizing that she'd been spotted, the girl duck away, running into the thickening fog. Curious and concerned, the two boys chased after her, also disappearing into the fog. Moments later, there was a flash of light, two screams, and silence.

* * *

The next morning at 221 ½ Baker Street, Basil was already hard at work with one of his many experiments when David Q. Dawson entered the main room, yawning.

"Morning, Dawson, could you hand me that vial there?" Basil requested, not looking up from his work, but he was waving a had in the direction of a collection of vials. "The one with the pink liquid, please."

Suppressing an eye roll, Dawson picked up the requested vial and handed it to Basil, who immediately poured half of the liquid into a large glass and began stirring it with a glass stick. "Morning to you, too, Basil," he said and turned when the door to the kitchen opened and Mrs. Judson entered with a tray that had their freshly made breakfast on it. "Good morning, Mrs. Judson."

"Good morning to you, too, Dr. Dawson," said Mrs. Judson with a smile as she set the tray on a nearby table while suppressing a sigh since the room, which she'd spent hours last night cleaning, was already a mess again. "Breakfast is ready, Basil," she added, shooting the mouse a look before going back into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Basil asked, looking up from his work and his expression brightened when he saw the hot food waiting on the table. "Ah, good, breakfast." He poured the now orange liquid into a glass and set it over a bunsen burner so that it could heat up. "Let's see what Mrs. Judson has fixed for us this fine morning."

Once again suppressing an eye roll, Dawson seated himself at the table, across from Basil, and they both began filling their plats with cooked eggs, toasts, and fresh cheese crumpets. For the past two years, Dawson and Basil had been roommates since the first case they'd solved together which had involved stopping the notorious Professor Ratigan from taking over the empire from Queen Mousetoria by replacing her with a robot version of herself.

Since then, they had solved many cases together, ranging from a lady mouse from the Hampstead District, whose emerald ring had been stolen by the butler and one of the maids with the intent of selling it and other valuables off to make it look like the lady mouse and her husband were much poorer then they actually were; helping Dr. James Mortimer solve the death of his friend, Sir Charles Baskerville, and it turned out that he had been killed a feral rat that had been trained by the Baskerville's half brother Roger Stapleton, who had been trying to kill off the family so he could have the inheritance for himself.

The most recent case they had just finished involved solving the death of Helen Stoner's twin sister, who had been killed two months ago, and it had turned out that their stepfather, the late Dr. Roylott, had been responsible for using a venomous snake to kill her sister and had intended to kill Helen as well in order to have the full fortune that had been left to Helen and her sister after the death of their mother.

"And what do you planned for today, Basil?" Dawson inquired while mixing a spoonful of sugar into his tea. "More experiments?"

"I am actually in need of a new vest," Basil answered, sipping his own tea before jumping up to take the glass off the flame before it boiled over. "So, I will be taking a trip to McLane's in a little bit. Would you care to join me, Dawson?"

Dawson pondered his friend's offer and then nodded. "Of course, I am in need of a new dinner suit myself."

"Splendid!" Basil beamed and he poured the bubbling liquid into a bowl full of a dark powder, which blew up in his face. "Oh dear, I may have added a tab too much sulfur," he coughed, his face covered with black soot.

Dawson just shook his head, assured Mrs. Judson when she came running in that the detective was quite all right, and went to open a window to let the smoke out while Basil cleaned himself up…again.

* * *

A/N: Oh that Basil and his experiments. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: MISSING BOYS

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Night of the Curious Circus

A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, I'm sorry that slipped past me when I reread what I wrote. It's probably will happen from time to time, even with the help of our favorite ponies and other characters. I'll do my best not to let that happen again, but it's just one of those things that will probably keep popping up no matter what I do. We're still friends and I hope you will keep reading despite that goof.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: MISSING BOYS**

In the Crystal Palace district, which was located in South London, and not far from Crystal Palace Triangle was a collection of nice houses. In the back room of one such house, there was a trumpeting sound as the TARDIS appeared out of thin air and became solid.

The door opened and Dr. Whooves stepped out, wearing a brown suit over a white shirt, a dark red bowtie, brown vest, brown pants, and polished brown shoes on his hind hooves. He turned to call into the interior of the time machine. "Miss Derpy, get out of there."

 _`"Why do I have to wear this?"`_ Derpy's voice asked. _`"You never had me wear anything on our previous trips."`_

"Visiting places like the Pride Lands and Zootopia are one thing, but when you visit a place like Earth, then clothes are required," said the Time Lord, reaching into the TARDIS and yanked the pegasus out.

Derpy stumbled a little, which wasn't too surprising since she was wearing a dark brown/light brown velvet dress with a high lace collar and had a gold flower print on it, it also had slits in the sides for her wings so she would be able to fly if needed, brown heeled boots on her hind hooves, and she had on a cloak and a hat, which were also dark brown/light brown with gold flowers on the hat. "I'm still not sure about wearing this, Doc," she moaned. "It feels itchy around my neck."

"You will be fine, Miss Derpy," Dr. Whooves promised, planting a black bowler hat on his head and locked the door. "Now come along, we have a lot to do." And he lead the way out of the room, through the house, and out the front door.

* * *

When they stepped outside, Derpy's jaw dropped when she saw houses towering above them and that the house they just exited was really built into the foundation. "D-did we shrink?" she stammered, going even more cross-eyed with shock.

"In a way," the Time Lord admitted. "The big houses belong to the humans, the primary inhabitants of Earth, and the small houses like my, they belong to the other small species that call Earth home. Now our carriage should be pulling up right about now."

And sure enough, a black carriage pulled by a brown horse stopped near the house and Dr. Whooves had Derpy wait by the side of the stairs when a door to the big house opened and a man exited the house, descended the stairs, and went to the coach.

"I was off a few years, but I'm definitely are in London this time," said the man, straightening his bowtie. "Time for I, the Doctor, to see a man about a vest."

Dr. Whooves and Derpy quickly ran out and she flew them onto the step, settling themselves just as the carriage started moving.

"Why did that man call himself the Doctor, Doc?" Derpy inquired.

The Time Lord shrugged. "Who knows for sure," he said vaguely, and they watched the houses go by instead.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Psychic Circus, Kingpin was going over some paperwork with Mags in his trailer when there was a knock on the door and a yellow-skinned pony entered. "Boss, there's an Inspector Lestrade to see you."

"Send him in," said Kingpin and the pony stepped aside to let in a gray mouse with a black mustache, dark eyes, and he wore a brown suit under a tanned trench coat, black shoes, and a black bowler hat on his head. "Inspector, I'm Kingpin and this is my partner, Mags, how may we help you?" he asked, standing up.

If Inspector Lestrade was startled to see talking ponies, he didn't let on, instead he removed his hat before speaking. "Mr. Kingpin, I'm here on the behalf of two very _frantic_ mothers who said their sons came to your circus last night and they haven't come home."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Kingpin, exchanging a look with Mags, and they were both hoping that this didn't mean that something evil had invaded the circus. "We had many customers last night, but I can show you around the grounds to see if the boys spent the night in one of the trailers or carriages," he offered.

"That would be fine," Inspector Lestrade agreed and let Kingpin exit the trailer first before following, and he followed the manager around the area that the circus was located, questioning the employees as they went, and so far not one of the ponies had seen the two boys. "Where are you folks from anyway?" he inquired as they continued the search after he had a police officer head out to get more help look for the missing boys.

"Oh, we're from all over the place really," Kingpin answered, choosing not to admit that they were from other planets far across the galaxy. "Why you ask?"

"I just never seen talking ponies before," the Inspector admitted. "I came to your performance last night, and while I found it quite odd, I also enjoyed it."

Kingpin nodded and when more officers arrived, they were instructed by the Inspector to partner up with the circus employees, and they were to search every nook and cranny of the circus, plus the surrounding waterfront for the boys. "I'm sure that they're around here somewhere."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

The carriage was going through one of the business districts of the city and Dr. Whooves was pointing out to Derpy the human buildings, like Big Ben, and the smaller business run that were mostly run by mice, and then he had the pegasus fly them off the step and onto the sidewalk not far from a tailor shop. He then escorted her to the foundation of the building, where there was another tailor shop, _McLane's Fine Suits and Vests_.

Entering the shop, they were immediately greeted a tall burly white mouse with a thick black mustache, blue eyes, a heavy Scottish accent, and he wore a white shirt with a red pattern tartan vest with a silver pawing lion crest on the right pocket, a red pattern tartan kilt, and black boots on his feet.

"Och, Doctor, it sure has been a while," he said, gripping and shaking the Time Lord's hoof. "And who is this lovely lady?" he inquired, bowing to Derpy, who blushed while surprised that a mouse was talking to her and didn't seem surprise that she and the Time Lord were ponies.

"This is my friend, Derpy," said Dr. Whooves with a smile. "Miss Derpy, this is Charles Angus McLane, and he is one of the best tailors to make the move from Scotland to England. How is the family, Charles?"

McLane let out a hearty laugh as he lead them through his shop, which had a large front room with different kinds of suits and vests on display, a counter shaped like the upper half of a square, shelves filled with folded shirts of various color and design, a platform in front of a set of mirrors, and a door that led into the back room, where they could hear talking and foot-powered sewing machines running.

"Oh, they're doing fine, Doctor," he replied. "Loa is teachin' the girls how to sew and young Roger is eager to learn the trade. Now what can I do for you, my friend?" he asked. "A suit perhaps?"

"Actually, I am in need of a new vest since the one you made for me some years back has gone missing," the Time Lord explained. "Miss Derpy and I will be attending an important event and I will be wearing my green velvet suit."

McLane chuckled. "Aye, you still have that old thing hanging around, eh?" he teased, earning an eye roll from the Time Lord. "Ah, all right, step right over here, and I'll measure you for yer vest," he said, motioning to the platform. "However, I think you would be better off with a new suit instead. I just got in a few rolls of this fine silk all the way from India. Why when United States President William McKinley came to visit the queen last month, he ordered a suit from me. A high honor if I do say myself."

"I have a perfectly fine suit for the event that the resident designer in Ponyville fixed up for me," said Dr. Whooves, used to the Scottish mouse trying to talk him into buying more suits then he really needed. He prepared himself and stepped onto the platform, where he rose onto his hind-legs and stretched out his forelegs so that the tailor could measure him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the circus, the search for the two boys was still ongoing and Kingpin was starting to worry that either someone was using his circus as an excuse to kidnap the boys, or that something evil had snuck in and was trying to use his circus to kill people…again. He was talking with Lestrade when a shout came from the far end of the circus grounds, and they both ran over to find Constable Clark, a brown-skinned mouse with a small brow mustache and grey eyes, standing next to a patch of ground with shoe prints and two grey caps covered with mud.

"Inspector, these belong to the missing boys."

Inspector Lestrade looked at the caps and then at Kingpin, whose face had gone pale. "What do you make of this, sir?" he inquired.

"Inspector, I assure you that I have _no_ idea of what happen to those boys, I _promise_ you," said Kingpin, feeling ill. "If you want to bring in somepo- I mean someone to investigate, then please do so."

Inspector Lestrade eyed the pony and then he turned to the Constable. "Locate Basil of Baker Street and have him come here right away. I hate to say it, but we're going to need his help with this one." He turned away as Constable Clark saluted and hurried away, he then spoke to the manager, who was staring at the caps. "Sir, let's go back to your office so we can talk in private and figure out what happen to them boys."

"Of – of course."

* * *

A/N: See you Monday, and I hope you have a good weekend. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: TWO GENIUSES MEET

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Night of the Curious Circus

A/N: (The grand reopening for the writers studio is in full swing and Dede42 is giving her guests a tour of the place, which is bigger on the inside thanks to a certain Time Lord, and in the corner, the accountant is sitting in a wheelchair, all bandaged up and is scowling in high disapproval.)

Pinkie Pie: Pinkie here! As you can see the party is going great, we're all having fun, and Dede42 wants Roleplayer48 know that the bit in Chapter 2 of _Night of the Curious_ _Circus_ , the 11th Doctor was taking Clara to a nice restaurant for her birthday, and they both ended up getting chased around London by Sea Devils that were trying to take over the British Empire, and she did finish up the upcoming _A Jungle Adventure._ So, she's currently taking a break from writing for this awesome party!

Rainbow Dash: It _is_ awesome and I figured that what Dede42 wrote wasn't a real goof.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, so Scrooge isn't looking too happy.

Rainbow Dash: Who?

Pinkie Pie: The accountant that got pancaked twice on Friday.

Sunrise Blossom: His name isn't Scrooge, Dede42 just calls him that because he keeps trying to penny-pinch her just about every day.

Rainbow Dash: Well, Scrooge is a good nickname for him then. Why is he here anyway?

Dede42: He refused to stay in the hospital and he insisted on seeing how much money got wasted to fix this place up.

Applejack: I think it's great, Dede42, and it looks better then before.

Rarity: I highly agree and thank you for letting me do the curtains.

Dede42: No problem, they're great, Rarity.

Twilight Sparkle: I love all of the books that you have on the shelves.

Dede42: Yup, most of them are mine, but Dr. Hooves had some books that he didn't want in the TARDIS.

Dr. Hooves: Yes, and none of them were cause trouble, I can promise you that.

Pinkie Pie: Come on! Let's party!

All: Yay!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: TWO GENIUSES MEET**

Basil and Dawson rode on the step of a carriage through the business district of London and when it stopped in front of a tailor shop, they hopped down and scurried to McLane's while the two humans got out of the carriage, talking.

"I must say, my dear Waston," said one tall thin man in a brown coat. "We both are very overdue for new dinner suits."

"Yes, and I recall that I've had to remind you several times, Holmes," Dr. Waston remarked as they entered the shop.

Basil and Dawson rolled their eyes about the humans that lived above them on Baker Street, and they entered the shop.

* * *

The moment that they entered the shop, Dawson stopped and stared in shock at the two ponies, noting the female also had wings. "Good heavens."

Basil, however, strolled over to where McLane was finishing writing down the measurements for the vest while the male pony was putting his vest and coat back on. "Mr. McLane, I see you have some unique customers."

"Ah, Mr. Basil and Dr. Dawson, good to see you lads," said McLane beaming as the shocked Dawson joined them. "Sirs, this here is the Doctor and his friend, Miss Derpy. Now if you will excuse me, I best get these measurements in the back to start on that order. Gentleman, lady." And he hurried into the back room.

Dawson recovered from his shock by this point and looked questioningly at the male doctor. "Doctor who exactly?" he inquired and his eyebrows shot upward when the Doctor smiled at the question.

"It's been a while since I've asked that question," Dr. Whooves remarked. "I am Dr. Whooves to be exact, and a man of science, much like you, Basil," he added.

Basil smiled, intrigued by these unique ponies, and saw this as a new challenge. "Oh, I can see that you are more then just a man of science, Doctor," he remarked, hands clasped behind his back. "Your lady friend is clearly a pegasus, and you, sir, looked like a pony, but not only are you both not from Earth, but I say that you come from a different land entirely, and you, sir, are from an entirely different world originally."

While Dawson stared at his friend like he'd gone mad, Derpy was staring in shock, and the Time Lord was smirking, clearly impressed.

"Surely you are joking, Basil," Dawson protested. "You're talking like they're aliens or something found in one of those books written by H.G. Wells."

"I am not joking, my dear Dawson," Basil said confidently. "The Doctor is from another world and he is _very_ well-traveled, too. You, my good sir, have seen quite a bit in your very long life, haven't you?"

"Indeed I have," Dr. Whooves agreed with a chuckle. "And you yourself, my good sir, have also seen quite a bit in your own life, and solved some interesting cases, too, I expect."

Before the two geniuses could say anything else about each other, Dawson spoke up, trying to make sense of what he was hearing.

"Wait a moment, wait a moment," he cut in. "Basil, you are telling the truth about these two?" he asked, and when his friend nodded, he sighed and sank in a chair. "Good heavens, aliens are real and so are talking ponies."

Derpy looked between the two mice and produced a small basket of banana muffins she'd baked in one of the many kitchens located in the TARDIS. "Muffins anypony?"

Dawson stared at her for a long moment and then he chuckled, breaking the tension as he and Basil both accepted a muffin from the pegasus. "Why thank you, my dear."

* * *

By the time that McLane came back out, the quartet had become fast friends and, after sampling one of the muffins and finding them wonderful, he went to work on measuring both mice for their new dinner suits, and he tried and failed to talk them into getting new vests to go with their dinner suits. Once he was done taking the measurements and sent them into the back room, he made arrangement with the three men about where to deliver their orders when they were ready when a constable hurried into the shop.

"Can I help you, officer?"

"Basil of Baker Street," said the constable to the detective. "I've been sent by Inspector Lestrade, who needs you at the circus grounds at the waterfront, sir."

Basil suppressed a sigh, knowing that if Lestrade needed him that it meant that the Inspector was struggling with a case and needed him to solve it for him. "And why does the Inspector need me?" he inquired.

"Sir, two boys went missing after attending a performance at the newly arrived Psychic Circus and their caps were found on the ground," the constable explained.

"Psychic Circus," Basil repeated. "Curious name for a circus. But if the dear Inspector Lestrade needs our help, then he will have it," said Basil and nodded to Dawson. "Come along, Dawson, a new case is in need of our attention." He gave McLane his payment and then put on his Deerstalker hat.

"Um, Basil," said Dr. Whooves quickly, having recognized the name of the circus and was getting a sinking feeling in his stomach and both of his hearts. "Would you mind if Derpy and I go with you? I happen to know quite a bit about the Psychic Circus and the owner."

"Of course, Doctor."

* * *

One carriage ride later, the constable lead the quartet through the circus grounds to the office, where they entered and found Kingpin, Mags, and Inspector Lestrade. Before the Inspector could say anything, Kingpin jumped up and ran to the Time Lord.

"Doctor! Thank the gods that you're here!"

"Good to see you again, too, Kingpin," Dr. Whooves replied and smiled at Mags, who was smiling while remaining seated. "I'm impressed that you recognized me as it's been quite a while since we saw each last."

Kingpin chuckled. "Don't forget, the late Captain Cook did let slip about you being a Time Lord," he reminded said Time Lord, who flushed a little. "But what matters is you can help us find a pair of missing boys before my circus gets ruined…again."

Lestrade was looking between the two ponies with a puzzled expression and he finally looked at Dawson, who was looking equally confused, Derpy, who was exploring the trailer, and Basil, who had a bemused expression on his face. "Are you making any sense of this, Basil?" he asked finally.

"Oh, I have a very good idea of what they are talking about, Inspector," said the detective, "and after we see the scene where the boys' caps are, I can explain, and with the help of the Doctor, we start solving this case and finding the missing boys."

"Um, if you say so."

* * *

A/N: I'll have Pinkie Pie bring you some cake and ice cream, Roleplayer48. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: MORE DISAPPEARANCES

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Night of the Curious Circus

A/N: (At the party, Pinkie Pie sees Timon and Pumbaa, and she whispers to Dede42.)

Pinkie Pie: Hey, I see Timon, and weren't you and I going to teach him a lesson or something about going after me whenever I happen to borrow a certain line from _The Lion King_?

Dede42: Yeah, I do have an idea, and your Pinkie Sense should help.

Pinkie Pie: Ok!

Timon: (chews some candy-shaped bugs) Mmm, not bad, just wish they were real.

Pumbaa: Yeah, and after being in that _huge_ hole earlier with Tigger, this is a nice change of pace.

Timon: Yeah, and hopefully Dr. Hooves will solve the mystery of that hole in the next story once _Night of the Curious Circus_ has been fully completed. (Suddenly Pinkie Pie runs past, her tail twitching) Uh, what's with your tail, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Twitchy tail! Twitchy tail!

Twilight Sparkle: Run for cover!

Timon: (stares as the party goers run for cover, and even the accountant hides himself) What's going on?

Pumbaa: (from under one of the tables) Hide, Timon! Hide!

Timon: Why should I- (he looks up as a bucket of pink liquid falls on top of him) Agh! (he pulls off the bucket and he is now pink, just like a certain pink pony) Hey!

Dede42 and Pinkie Pie: (fall over each other, laughing) Gotcha, Timon!

Timon: (rolls his eyes) Ha, ha, it is to laugh. (he leaves to clean himself off.)

Update: Oh, I did a change in Chapter 2, which I hope you will like.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: MORE DISAPPEARANCES**

Bail and the others examined the scene, collected samples before he let the police take the caps, questioned Kingpin, Mags, and the circus employees before inviting Dr. Whooves and Derpy to head back to Baker Street with him and Dawson to regroup and talk about what he had managed to learn.

* * *

"Now that we are all comfortable," said Basil, sitting in his customary armchair while Dawson sat in the other chair, and both Dr. Whooves and Derpy was sitting on a pair of cushions provided by Mrs. Judson, who'd been shocked at first when she first saw the two ponies, and had cups of tea. "Let's go over what we do know about the Psychic Circus, which I expect has an unusual past since the owner knows you, Doctor."

"Indeed, Basil," Dr. Whooves agreed, sipping his tea. "The current Psychic Circus exists because I was able to help Kingpin stop a dangerous dark force that had taken over the first one and had used it to make ponies and people disappear forever for entertainment purposes. This force was a trio of Old Ones known as the Gods of Ragnarock, and I do fear that they aren't as dead as I would hope they would be."

"Assuming that these Gods are behind this, why would they take two boys?" Dawson wondered.

Basil, who was lightning his pipe, nodded. "An _excellent_ question, Dawson," he agreed, standing up and began pacing while puffing out rings of smoke. "Doctor, you said that when the Gods of Ragnarok controlled the pervious circus, you said that they made people disappear forever for entertainment? Or for some other reason?"

"They made anyone disappear who failed to properly entertain them," the Time Lord explained. "The longer someone could entertain them, the longer that person could exist, and if you failed, then they would make you disappear in an instant."

Both Dawson and Derpy shivered at the thought. "That's horrible!"

"However, I highly doubt that it could be them," Dr. Whooves added. "The last time I stopped them, I was able to use their own powers against them, so instead of other-worldly threats, let's considered worldly threats instead."

"My thoughts exactly, Doctor," Basil agreed, "and we can start with the samples I took from the crime scene at the circus. Would you care to assist me, Doctor."

"Of course, Basil."

* * *

While this was going on, reports started pouring into Scotland Yard about more disappearances going on around or near the Psychic Circus, and just when Inspector Lestrade started to suspect the circus folk, Kingpin himself came galloping in with reports that his own employees were disappearing, too, including Mags.

"Constable Clark!" Lestrade snapped and he appeared in the doorway of the office. "Get down to Baker Street with every report, photo, and evidence to Basil as soon as possible, and let him know that when we have more, he'll have it right away!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

A few hours later, the group at Baker Street soon found themselves going through a large stack of reports, photos, and Dr. Whooves was running tests on the evidence with a tense expression on his face since Mags was good friend of his, and it was clear to Derpy that the Time Lord was determined to rescue every single person and/or pony that'd been taken so far.

"Basil, I hate to say it," said Dawson after going through what felt like the hundredth report about a missing person, in this case a sailor frog on leave, "but these reports aren't getting us anywhere."

"I'm with Dawson," Derpy agreed. "I don't know what to look for in any of these reports or these photos of the crime scenes. Maybe I should bake us some muffins if Mrs. Judson will show me how to use her kitchen."

Basil was about to let her when he noticed something about one of the photos that had nearly empty glass of water on top of it. "Wait a moment." He picked up both and, after dumping out the remaining water into one of the potted plants, he peered through the bottom of the glass at the photo. "That's it!"

Hearing this, Dr. Whooves hurried over to take a look along with Dawson and Derpy. "Have you found something, Basil?"

"Indeed I have," said the detective, putting down a glass and picked up his magnifying glass instead. "In nearly every single report, witnesses have said they'd seen a small girl, who would run away, and the missing persons would follow and disappear with only a sudden scream. Now look at this photo." He held it in front of the photo, revealing the small girl that'd been seen by the two boys last night.

The Time Lord stared at the girl for a long moment and then his face paled as he backed away. "Oh no… no, this is bad, this is _very_ bad."

"Doc, what is it?" Derpy asked, concerned as he kept mumbling to himself. "Doc?"

"I'm – I'm afraid that I was wrong about whoever is taking these people isn't an alien threat," Dr. Whooves said finally, turning to them. "I didn't want to believe it, not even with the results from the tests, but seeing that little girl just confirms what the tests prove true."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Basil asked finally, and in an impatient tone. " _Who_ are we up against?"

Instead of answering, Dr. Hooves used his sonic screwdriver to project the image off the photo and onto the nearest wall, enlarging it so that they could see the image better. "Take a look at the girl's eyes."

Basil, Derpy, and Dawson all took another look at the enlarged photo and they gasped when they saw that there was a strange light in the girl's eyes, making them more alien then mouse. "My word!"

"Basil, Dawson, Derpy," said the Time Lord with a grim expression, "what you see isn't an actual girl, that is… a Zygon!"

* * *

In a hidden location deep under the city, Mags struggled in the grip of the two rats as she was hauled through a tunnel with the girl walking ahead of them. "Let go of me!" she shouted, trying to kick at them, but they were surprisingly strong and they were managing to keep her from doing any damage. "Let go! What do you want?! Where are you _taking_ me?!"

They ignored her questions and kept hauling her down the tunnel and toward an orangish light that was ahead.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Mags blinked in the sudden change of lightning, and found herself into a massive room with levels going high above her with alcoves that had strange organic technology in them, strange oval-shaped objects with clear viewing holes in the middle of them, and tall orange creatures that resembled centaurs, saved that they had large, cone-shaped heads, deep inset faces with dark eyes, and their heads, arms, and torsos were covered with in suckers.

"Oh by the gods," Mags whispered fearfully, recognizing the creatures. "Zygons."

One of the Zygons trotted up to the unicorn and spoke in a gurgling whisper, but it was clear that this particular Zygon was female. "So, you _do_ know of our kind," she remarked and nodded to the two 'rats', which released the unicorn and walked away, reverting to their true forms. "Good, for you know what we do with who we capture."

"Yeah, I do," Mags confirmed, eying the receptacles uneasily. "You need those you take alive in order to make sure that the body-print works, and retain a link with them so that you have full access to their memories and thoughts."

"Very good," said the Zygon. "I am Sezer, queen and leader of the Zygons, and I tell you this, because with access to you, the Psychic Circus will help us achieve access to the _one_ mouse that will make our conquest of this world possible."

Mags felt her heart sink, realizing what Sezer meant. Just earlier that day, before she was kidnapped, she and Kingpin had received an invite from Queen Mousetoria to do a performance for her at Buckingham Palace, which was a high honor for them, and now the Zygons were wanting to use _their_ circus to get to the Queen herself!

"I _won't_ let you get _anywhere_ near Queen Mousetoria," Mags vowed, her horn glowing blue. "And now you're gonna wish that you grabbed some other pony then me!" She directed her magic toward her cutie mark, which began glowing, and she felt the transformation start. _'I just hope I can control it when comes. It's been_ so _long.'_

Sezer backed up, feeling fear for the first time in a _very_ long time as the unicorn began to _change_ : her mane became even spikier, her tail became bushier, her ears more pointed, her eyes became yellow and doglike, and her teeth became jagged fangs. "A _werepony_!" she hissed.

By this point Mags so far in her transformation that she was growling and snarling as her body continued to transform. _'I – I – I_ am _in control!'_ she thought, realizing that her mind and the mind of the wolf were in balance for the first time since the events on Segonax. _'Now to get out of here and warn the Doctor!'_ Snarling, she launched herself toward the Zygon Queen, who was barely able to get out of the way, and then ran circles around the Zygons that tried and failed to capture her, clawing and biting at several and drawing dark red blood.

Dodging the Zygons, Mags ran toward the opening to the tunnel – _ZAP!_ Suddenly an electrical charge shot through her body, freezing up her muscles, and it felt like she was on fire. "Augh!" she scream, twisting and turning for what felt like forever, but was only a few seconds, and when the electrical attack stopped, she collapsed onto the ground, gasping and wheezing as she reverted back to her normal pony form.

' _I – I_ almost _made it,'_ Mags thought, weakened by the attack and couldn't resist when two of the Zygons grabbed her by her forelegs, hauling her up. She watched with growing horror as she was dragged over to the receptacles and that one of them was open and empty. "No…" she moaned. "No…"

Sezer walked over and gently stroked the unicorn's mane with one hand. "Don't worry," she cooed. "You have nothing to worry about anymore." She then used a barb in her palm to stun Mags, who moaned again before falling unconscious. "Place her in the receptacle," she ordered and watched as her minions lifted the unicorn and gently placed her inside the receptacle, sealing it, and it began powering up.

"The female is in full stasis," one of the Zygons reported. "Her vitals are strong, and she is ready for use."

Pleased, Sezer placed her hand on the receptacle and she reached out with her mind to touch the mind of the unicorn. There was some resistance at first, coming from the wolf half, but she gradually managed to subdue the best, locking it away in a mental prison, and she then was able to access the mind of Mags' herself.

Sezer was careful as she went through Mags' memories, starting with the earliest ones, and moved forward, learning everything about the unicorn, including how she was bitten by a werepony as a filly, and how each night of the full moon, the ponies in her village would lock her away in a cage made out of silver when she transformed. She learned about how Mags escaped from the village, eventually crossing paths with Captain Cook when she was slowly dying from a silver bullet in her leg, and the events of the Psychic Circus on Segonax.

Sezer's eyes snapped open and she hissed. "The Doctor! She knows the Time Lord that has interfered with our people!" she snarled angrily. "He is _here_ in London at this _very_ moment!"

"What shall we do, my Queen?" one of the Zygons asked. "How do we keep him from stopping us?"

Sezer searched Mags' memories until she found the one of both Dr. Whooves and Basil in the office trailer with her and Kingpin. "First you find the mouse called Basil of Baker Street, and when you find him, then you will _find_ the Doctor, and you will _kill_ him."

"Yes, my Queen." And five Zygons hurried away, shifting themselves into the forms of mice, rats, and even two bats that took to the air.

"The rest of you," Sezer ordered her waiting troops. "Seize control of the Psychic Circus, for I want it under our _complete_ control before tonight's performance at Buckingham Palace." She waited until they went about to fulfill her commands before she returned her attention to Mags, and as she continued reading her mind and memories, she began transforming into the unicorn, cutie mark included.

' _Soon, soon, this world will be ours,'_ she thought, looking at her reflection in a nearby reflective surface as she removed her newly formed hoof off of the receptacle. _'First London, and then… the_ world _!'_

The Zygons had once been the center of a grand empire that had formed after they and a number of other races had formed an alliance with Rassilon, back when he was Lord President of the Time Lords, in order to stop the threat of another race. However, after Rassilon was locked away by his own people, the alliance had crumbled, and the Zygon Empire had ended up being reduce to their dying homeworld and a fistful of colony worlds.

But now, Sezer would help restore her people to their rightful place in the universe, and by taking over Earth first, it would be easy.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy alert! Cliffy alert! Run, there's Zygons on the loose! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: UNDER ATTACK!

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Night of the Curious Circus

A/N: (In the writers studio, Rainbow Dash is still picking up the balloon pieces, Dede42 is now typing away at her computer, and Applejack walks in.)

Applejack: Good job, Dash, it looks like you're about halfway done.

Rainbow Dash: (looks around and groans) Oh, come on!

Dede42: (looks up from her work) That's what you get for popping all of those (she shudders) balloons. (she returns to her work.)

Rainbow Dash: Sheesh! (She goes back to her work, too.)

Applejack: Yeah, this is goin' to take a while, and here's another chapter just to tide you over until Thursday, Roleplayer48.

Dede42 and Applejack: Later! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: UNDER ATTACK!**

At the Psychic Circus, Kingpin was in his trailer office, pacing and waiting for some word that Basil and Dr. Whooves were close to figure out who was responsible for the disappearances that were still ongoing, and he was hoping that Mags was safe since there was a full moon that very night. After he and Mags had left Segonax, they had began rebuilding the Psychic Circus and had come across a community of ponies on a different world.

They had been surprised to learn that the ponies were all actually wereponies, and that they had figured out how to control their transformations during the various cycles of the moon. Mags had been eager to learn how they had been able to do this and had been shown that for the unicorns, they used a shield spell that could dilute the moonlight and they had another spell that they could use to trigger and control the transformations. The Earth ponies and the pegasi, on the other hoof, they used special cloaks and potions.

Kingpin had been a bit worry that Mags would choose to remain with the other wereponies, but she chose to remain with him after learning how to use the two spells, and since then, she had been in full control of her transformations.

' _I hope she's ok,'_ he thought, looking out the nearest window and then resumed his pacing. She was his best friend and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her before their performance at Buckingham Palace that very night. _'A performance for Queen Mousetoria herself. Mags was_ so _looking for- the_ Queen _! Of course!'_

Realizing that Mags and over half of the other circus performers had disappeared shortly after the arrival of the invitation from Queen Mousetoria, Kingpin started for the door of his office. _'I need to warn the Doctor and Basil!'_ He almost reached it when the door suddenly opened and he nearly ran into the tall figure standing in the opening.

Recognizing the orange creature, he spun and ran toward the other end of the trailer for a secret escape route that had been installed so that if the circus came under attack, he and Mags could escape to get help, and it also contained a device he could use to alert a certain Time Lord, too.

Unfortunately, the access point opened from the inside and another of the Zygons rose out of it, growling, and Kingpin skidded to a halt and looked at the windows, only to see the faces of other Zygons filling them, too. He was trapped! "I know why you want my circus," he said, doing his best to sound brave despite feeling like he was going to faint. "You want access to Queen Mousetoria for some evil plan that involves taking over this world, doesn't it?"

"You are absolutely right, Kingpin," a female voice agreed and the Zygon at the door stepped aside to let in what appeared to be Mags, but he knew that it wasn't his friend. "Once we have the monarchy, taking the rest of this tiny world will be _quite_ simple."

"Where is Mags?" Kingpin demanded, facing the fake unicorn. "The _real_ Mags."

"She's quite safe, I can promise you that," Sezer promised, approaching him. "Although she did manage to give me quite a start when she transformed into a werepony, I hadn't expect that, and containing the wolf inside her mind. Ooh, I haven't been challenged like that since I fought to take the throne from the previous ruler centuries ago."

Kingpin noted that the two Zygons that were blocking the escape routes did have healing bites and claws marks on their limbs. _'Good for you, Mags,'_ he thought. _'You went down fighting.'_ "Your plan will fail since there will be those who will stop you," he pointed out without revealing who that could be.

"The Doctor?" Sezer guessed and smirked at his startled expression. "Oh yes, I know _all_ about that infernal Time Lord since he has interfered with my peoples' plans _one_ too many times throughout history, and if you think he and _Basil_ of Baker Street will able to stop me, I'm afraid that my boys will keep that from happening."

"If you think they can stop somepony like the Doctor, you're wrong," Kingpin stated. "You have access to all of Mags' memories, and so you know that _he_ defeated the Gods of Ragnarok. Yes, he has made choices that have had a negative impact, I've heard the stories, but he has saved _more_ worlds and lives from the forces of evil then any other pony I know, and _he_ will stop _you_ from taking Earth."

Sezer smirked. "I can see why Mags likes you so much," she commented. "Her feelings for you are quite strong. Shame really, if you hadn't come to Earth, you both would've had a wonderful life together." She nodded to the Zygon at the escape route. "Take him to the others."

The Zygon reached for Kingpin, who immediately bucked him in the face, resulting in the creature staggering backwards and falling back through the opening with a startled yelp. The pony then charged and knocked aside the other Zygon at the doorway.

* * *

Once outside, Kingpin ran and dodged the Zygons that were trying to capture him. It wasn't easy and there were a few close calls, but he was managing to escape their clutches, and by taking a seemingly random route, he was also confusing them since he wasn't heading for the entrance or even the docks.

' _Keep confusing them,'_ Kingpin thought as he continued the game of keep away. _'Keep confusing them and don't get caught!'_ He weaved and bopped throughout the circus grounds, having to fight back the desire to save his employees when he saw that they were being hauled away, most of them were putting up a fight while others had been clearly stunned and were limp in the arms of the Zygons. _'I need to get to the Doctor!'_

Seeing his chance, Kingpin finally bolted for the entrance, which was only a few feet away, and just as he was about to go through it-

 _ZAP!_

Kingpin's back arched as the electricity lanced through his body and he staggered, still trying to escape to freedom despite the pain. However, it proved to be too much and he eventually collapsed to the ground, gasping and wheezing. He weakly lifted his head as several Zygons moved in to encircle him and the fake Mags joined them.

"You ponies are full of surprises," Sezer commented. "A for effort though. Take him to the chambers. It's time to begin the final phase." And she walked away as one of the Zygons scooped Kingpin into his arms and carried him away with the rest.

* * *

Meanwhile at Baker Street, Mrs. Judson was busy cleaning up in the kitchen and was taking the trash out to the bins when she heard something in the bushes. She peered at them, but couldn't see anything due to the shadows and the limited sunlight from the setting sun. Deciding that she was imagining things after having been Basil's housekeeper for so many years, she turned to go back in when she was grabbed from behind and a paw was clamped on her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Mrs. Judson struggled in the grip of whoever was holding her, but the arms wrapped around her arms and waist were too strong, and her screams were being muffled by the paw. The next thing she knew, she felt a stinging sensation in her neck and everything went black.

* * *

Unaware of what was going on outside, Dr. Whooves was pacing and explaining to Basil, Dawson, and Derpy about who and what the Zygons were.

"They are a shape-shifting race that comes from a dying world and a fistful of colony worlds," the Time Lord explained. "I have encountered them many times before, and I have managed to stop them from taking over both Earth and Equestria at one time."

"They tried to take over Equestria?" Derpy asked, surprised to hear this. "I didn't know that."

"Not many ponies do since it happen so long ago and I guess Princess Celestia didn't think it important enough to put in the history books," said Dr. Whooves. "The point, however, is that if there are Zygons here at this time, then they have something planned, something that could mean that Earth could be taken over _if_ we don't find their ship and stop them."

Dawson was frowning, for he was thinking of the people and ponies who had been taken. "What about the people they'd taken?" he inquired. "Are they still alive?"

"Oh, they're still alive," the Time Lord assured him. "In order for the body-print to work, they need to keep the person or pony alive and in some kind of receptacle so that they can link to them telepathically, and renew the body-print… normally every two hours, but I suspect that they might've improved on that since the last time I encountered them."

"So, what we must now do is figure out _why_ they are taking people that are either going to the circus or are a part of the circus itself," said Basil, puffing on his pipe as he too began to pace. "Why wait until now to start taking the circus employees?"

Dr. Whooves nodded, having been wondering the same thing. "An excellent question, Basil," he agreed as the door to the kitchen open and Mrs. Judson came bustling out with a tray with a pot of fresh tea and cups. "Why thank you, Mrs. Judson."

"You are quite welcome, Doctor," said the housekeeper, who went back into the kitchen without hassling Basil about the state of the room like she normally would, especially since he'd been practicing throwing his darts and had left holes in the walls again.

Dawson picked up the pot of tea. "Yes, some tea would help right about now," he agreed and poured the hot liquid into the cups. Setting the pot down, he picked up one of the cups to take a sip, but Basil stopped him, having noticed how the housekeeper hadn't yelled at him like she normally would for putting holes in the walls or shooting up her best cushions.

"Wait a moment, Dawson," said the detective, frowning and looking at the Time Lord. "Your missing friend, Mags, she knows the truth about you being a Time Lord right?" he inquired and got a confirming nod. "If she's been taken by the Zygons and they have used their link to access her memories, then they would now know that you're here, correct?"

Dr. Whooves nodded, having come to the same conclusion. "Yes, and they would also know that you and I are working together, Basil," he added. "Which means, the Zygons will be working on tracking us down, and if they had…"

Both Dawson and Derpy looked at the tea and exchanged uneasy looks. "Uh oh…"

Both Basil and the Time Lord nodded, having guessed the same thing. It was very likely that Mrs. Judson was no longer Mrs. Judson and something had been added to the tea.

* * *

The fake Mrs. Judson stood in the kitchen with the other four Zygons and they were waiting for the drug that'd been placed in the tea to take affect. She checked the time and then nodded. "They should be asleep by now. Go."

The four Zygons exited the kitchen, going into the main room, where the two mice and the two ponies were sprawled on the floor, clearly unconscious with the empty cups lying next to them. They moved forward to pick up the unconscious figures-

 _FLASH! BANG!_

The Zygons yelped and staggered when a blinding flash of light and sound came from the lab area, hindering their ability to see and hear. Taking advantage of this, the quartet leapt up and subdued the four Zygons quickly, and then Basil and Dawson ran into the kitchen, where they were quick to tie up the housekeeper, who screamed threats at them until they gagged her.

* * *

Dr. Whooves hurried outside, where he found one of the receptacles and, with help from his sonic screwdriver, he opened it and freed the real Mrs. Judson, who was looking bewildered as he helped her back inside the kitchen. The moment she saw the tied up Zygon that looked just like her, she screamed and fainted to the floor.

"She'll be fine," the Time Lord reassured Basil, Dawson, and Derpy after making sure that she was still breathing and hadn't hit her head too hard. "Right now, we've got to figure out the Zygons' plan before it's too late."

Agreeing, Basil turned to the tied up Zygons with a grim expression. "All right, chaps, time to answer a few questions…"

* * *

A/N: Talk about some interesting twists. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: SAVE THE QUEEN

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Night of the Curious Circus

A/N: Hey, Applejack and Rainbow Dash here.

Rainbow Dash: (waves at the camera) Hey!

Applejack: (rolls her eyes) Anyhoo, we've managed to calm Dede42 down and she's outside, enjoying the first day of summer-

Pinkie Pie: (pops up and fires off her party cannon) First day of summer! Wee! (and confetti falls everywhere.)

Dede42: (walks inside) Whoa, are we having a first day of summer party in here?

Pinkie Pie: We are _now!_

(Just then, there is a rumbling sound and a rip in reality opens up to let in Barney the Dinosaur!)

Barney: Hey, kids, want to have some fun?

All: _AAAAHHHH!_ (They run out of the studio with the purple dinosaur after them, wanting to give them a big hug.)

Derpy: (enters through the transport door and blinks at the sight through the windows) Uh, if some pony can find Dr. Hooves, please let him know about this.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: SAVE THE QUEEN**

At Buckingham Palace, the grand ballroom was being redecorated for the circus performance and Queen Mousetoria was in her throne room, where she was waiting to greet the performers from the Psychic Circus while her guests were arriving for the performance.

"Your Highness," said the Herald in a strong voice. "I present to you from the Psychic Circus, Mr. Kingpin and Miss Mags." And the two ponies entered with Kingpin wearing a tuxedo with polished black shoes on his hind hooves and Mags was wearing a black velvet gown with a blue pattern down the front, white lace lining the square neck line, and lace lining the end of the long sleeves, and black shoes on her hind hooves.

"Your Highness," said Kingpin, bowing his head while Mags managed a curtsy. "This is quite an honor to perform for you."

"Indeed it is," Queen Mousetoria agreed. "The last time I was entertained by a circus performance was by P.T. Barnum himself some years ago." She then stood. "Shall we attend your show, Mr. Kingpin?" she inquired and when both ponies agreed, she lead the way out of the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile, after interrogating the Zygons, which hadn't been easy, especially when they managed to escape, the group was now riding on the back of a basset hound named Toby… well, Basil, Dr. Whooves, and Derpy were riding on Toby's back while Dawson was clinging to the dog's tail since the dog still didn't like him, even after working on cases together for two years.

"If the Zygons can take Queen Mousetoria, then they'll be able to take control of the empire!" Basil exclaimed as the dog ran through the streets toward Buckingham Palace. "And after that, it will be a simple matter for them to take over the rest of the world!"

"But why would they want to take over Earth in the first place?" Dawson wondered. "We're hardly advance as they clearly are."

"Their homeworld is dying and rather then try to save it, they seek to conquer other worlds instead!" the Time Lord answered and his sonic screwdriver began buzzing and flashing. "Ah ha!"

Derpy peered at the device. "What is it, Doc?"

"I believe I have managed to pinpoint the location of where the Zygons are hiding their ship," Dr. Whooves answered with a delighted expression. "Basil, can I count on you and Dawson to keep the Zygons from taking the Queen?" he asked after checking the readings on the sonic screwdriver.

"Of course!" Basil confirmed. "Do what you need to in order to save those who had been taken while we save the Queen once again! See you both later!"

Nodding, Dr. Whooves turned to Derpy. "Miss Derpy, grab me, and when I say now, open your wings," he instructed and she wrapped her forelegs around his waist. "Good. _Now!_ " And she opened her wings so that they were both yanked off Toby's back. "Geronimo!"

"Weeheeheehee!"

* * *

Over at Buckingham Palace, Queen Mousetoria, Kingpin, Mags, and her many guests were seated in the transformed Grand Ballroom, and as the lights were dimmed, the Ringmaster entered the main ring that had only a single light on it, and unusual music began playing as he started singing while the other performers got into position.

"There's momsey tiggers and popsey tiggers. And tiggers I never knew. Like sister tiggers and brother tigers. And cousin tiggers too," he sang, stomping his hoof. "There's grandma tiggers. And grandpa tiggers. As you can plainly see. When we're all together. It's a jumping jamboree. Round, round my family tree. I look like them and they look like me. Round, round my family tree. We're a happy family-"

The lights came up and the other performers came out as the Ringmaster continued singing. "There's huge slews of nephew tiggers. Uncle tiggers by the ton

There's whippersnappin' great-great-grandpappy tiggers. And grandma tiggers are fun. There's skinny-little, tiny-little, thin, little tiggers. Roly-poly tigers too. But we're all relations. And we're quite a mighty crew. Round, round my family tree. I look like them and they look like me. Round, round my family tree. We're a happy family. Round my family tree. We're a happy family. The firstest most roots of my family tree. Reach way back in history. To the braverest, fiercerest, noblerest tiggers. You'd ever care to see!"

* * *

While the show was going on, Basil and Dawson arrived in the back of the Palace, where Toby was instructed to wait, and they managed to sneak inside by way of the kitchens. They ran through the hallways, following the sounds of cheers and singing, and it didn't take them long to reach the ballroom.

* * *

"The heroicus figgers of my ancestor tiggers. Have always been hailed and cheered. And the scuplturous grace of our tiggerous faces. Is why we're all revered. There were warrior tiggers, explorier tiggers. And tiggers of worldly acclaim. There were glorious, fantasmagorious tiggers. With prizes and fortunes and fame," the performers sang together as they danced and did their acts and stunts. "There's the glamorous branch and the amorous branch. Of our fabulous family tree. And when we sing together, We're in perfect harmony!" The audience cheered as one of the performers flew through the air. "Round an' round my family tree. I look like them and they look like me. Round an' round my family tree. We're a happy family-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! There's momsey tiggers and popsey tiggers. And tiggers I never knew. Like uncle tiggers and nephew tiggers. And grandma tiggers too. And when we tiggers all get together. We really have a ball! The bounciest, trounciest, flounciest, pounciest. Most tiggerifigest family reunion of all! Everybody bounce! You know how to do it! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

The two mice snuck into the room, moving along the walls until they managed to reach where Queen Mousetoria was seated with the two so-called ponies, and it was clear that getting her away from them wasn't going to be easy since they weren't sure of which of the people in the room were still themselves or were Zygons in disguise.

Looking around for inspiration, Basil noticed the cabinet for the disappearing magic trick, and he got an idea. "Dawson, with me." And they hurried toward the cabinet, and found outside the room a second identical one. They knew what they had to do.

* * *

As the last line in the song was sung, the performers finished their opening acts, and the Ringmaster was about to announce the next act when a figure in a blue robe stepped into the ring with his assistant pushing the cabinet.

"And now, the magic cabinet!" said the magician, nudging the startled Ringmaster aside. "Thank you, good sir, but I'll take it from here." He then turned to scan the audience. "For my first trick, I will need a volunteer," he announced, and a number of mice eagerly raised their hands. He then pointed to the Queen. "About you, your Highness?" he offered.

Before the two ponies could object, Queen Mousetoria stood with an intrigued expression on her face. "Why of course, my good sir," she agreed, stepping forward until she was in the ring, and the magician escorted her into the magic cabinet that the assistant was holding open.

"Please step inside," the magician requested and the Queen did so. He and his assistant shut the door, and he turned to the audience. "Now, with the magic word Geronimo, I will make Queen Mousetoria disappear!" He then turned to the cabinet and waved his hands toward it. "Geronimo!" He then opened the cabinet and it was completely empty. "Ta da!" And the audience cheered loudly while Kingpin and Mags both slipped away, determined to find the Queen.

* * *

When the door on the cabinet open, Queen Mousetoria was surprised to find herself stepping out into a hallway outside the ballroom, where she could hear the faint cheering, and she found Dawson waiting for her. "Dr. Dawson, isn't it?" she asked. She didn't know it, but this was a different cabinet and that both had a teleport that had beamed her from cabinet to the other cabinet without her knowledge.

"Yes your Highness, and we need to find a place to hide you before I can explain," Dawson answered, and they hurried away to find a safe place where the Zygons couldn't find them… hopefully.

* * *

A/N: Well, how's that for a twist? R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: ZYGON SHIP

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Night of the Curious Circus

A/N: Derpy here, and as you can see through the window (Dede42, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash are still being chased by Barney) they're still being chase, but there was a few moments there when Dede42 assured me that she isn't angry at her sister, just frustrated since Blackbelt98 is in college and would've been late for class. Dede42 also changed the song in the last chapter, and she thinks Roleplayer48 will like it better. Also, can some pony _please_ find Dr. Hooves?

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or _The Great Mouse Detective_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: ZYGON SHIP**

While all of this was going on, Dr. Whooves and Derpy, after a wild ride of flying through the air at a faster speed then the pegasus was used to, were currently walking through the sewer tunnels, and the Time Lord was using his sonic screwdriver to locate the Zygons' hideout. When they reached an area that had several openings, he scanned each one until his device began beeping loudly.

"This way," said Dr. Whooves, leading the way into the new tunnel, which was dry as a bone. "Hmm, there hasn't been any water this way in a long time."

"How can you tell, Doc?" Derpy asked, having been glad to get rid of her shoes after their rough landing above ground earlier. It was easier for her to walk without any shoes on her hind hooves and she couldn't see how ponies like Rarity could walk in those things.

The Time Lord gestured around them, using the light from the sonic screwdriver to light up the immediate area. "No plant life on the walls for one thing," he explained. "When tunnels have water going through them fairly regularly, especially in the sewers, you can general find moss or some other kind of plant life on the walls, thriving from the easy access to the water."

"Oh, ok," said Derpy as they continued walking in silence saved for the sounds of their hooves on the stone floor of the tunnel. "Doc, what do you expect to find when we get to the Zygons' hideout?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I expect that we will find every person that has been taken by the Zygons," Dr. Whooves answered. "And most likely the ship that the Zygons came in, too. Given the number of kidnappings, it would be fairly large ship."

"Doc, I know you said that Mags and the others will be still alive in order to preserve that body-print thingy," Derpy said slowly. "But can you _really_ be sure?"

The Time Lord stopped and sighed as he turned to face his friend. "I _have_ to be sure," he said, and while he sounded calm, there was an undercurrent of conflicting emotions. "Because if they aren't alive, then that means I will have to do _whatever_ it takes to keep the Zygons from taking over Earth."

Recalling the story that he'd shared with her about what he first had to do to end the Time War before he and his past selves had worked together to save Gallifrey a different way, Derpy put a comforting hoof on his shoulder. "Whatever happens, Doc, we'll do it together," she promised. "You won't be going in alone this time."

Dr. Whooves smiled at her and they resumed walking through the tunnel. "Come along, Miss Derpy, we need to get there before the Zygons figure out what's going on."

"Ok."

* * *

After several hours of walking, the two ponies eventually emerged into a large open space and Derpy gasped when she saw the massive spaceship before them. It was very tall with two landing legs sticking into the ground, it seemed to be made out of squares and triangles, and it was made out of dark grey metal.

"Sweet Celestia!"

"Come on." Dr. Whooves lead her to the front of the ship, where he used the sonic screwdriver to open the front hatch, and they entered the ship.

* * *

Inside, Derpy wrinkled her nose at the heat and the burning ozone smell. "Ugh, that smell…" she grumbled, plus it was creepy with how it seemed that the orange walls appeared alive. "Are the walls breathing?"

"The Zygons have bio-organic technology," Dr. Whooves explained in a soft voice as he paused in front of one of the panels that had coral-like switches, and he flicked one with his hoof. A screen came on in front of them, and he worked the controls, ignoring the sounds they made, searching through the computer database. "Apparently this ship crash-landed here over a thousand years ago, and the Zygons were asleep until the construction of the sewer system. Only, they didn't let anypony know they were here, and didn't become active until the arrival of the Psychic Circus. Oh dear."

"What's wrong?" Derpy asked while trying to make sense of the symbols running across the screen. "Doc?"

The Time Lord had a grim expression. "This is worst then I feared," he said finally, looking at his friend. "Kingpin and Mags used time travel to bring their circus to Earth, and the Zygons plan to use it to rewrite history to restore the empire they once had," he explained. "Only, they intend to make Earth their new homeworld first."

"Then, we need to stop them before they can do that," said the pegasus and the Time Lord agreed. "Where do we go?"

Dr. Whooves looked back at the screen, worked the controls again, and then shut it down. "This way to the central bay, which is where they're keeping the receptacles needed for their victims." He lead the way through one of the corridors.

* * *

Moving quickly, it didn't take them very long to find the central bay, which was filled with receptacles, and there were two Zygons guarding the place. Dr. Whooves quietly scanned the area, noting how the back hatch inside the dirt wall and the tunnel that lead toward the outside world, which they had dug in order to access the waterfront and the circus.

"Here's the plan…" the Time Lord whispered into his friend's ear, and they moved in opposite directions around the bay.

* * *

The two Zygons were monitoring the area by way one of the consoles when a clunking sound drew their attention to the other end of the bay, where they spotted Derpy, who'd knocked over some kind of metal tool, and had a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face. "Oopsie!"

Growling, the Zygons crossed the bay to grab her, and the pegasus surprised them by suddenly taking flight. This resulted in the Zygons chasing the flying girl around the bay, distracting them from the fact that a certain Time Lord was making his way to the main console, and he made quick work of the systems, shutting down certain ones to keep the other Zygons from knowing what was going on.

Dr. Whooves had just finished up when one of the Zygons spotted him and started lumbering toward him. "Hello and goodbye!" he called out, slamming his hoof on one of the switches with a loud squishing sound and four of the receptacles popped open. Four bats suddenly burst out and they tackled the Zygon to the floor, pinning the creature.

The Time Lord pushed more switches and the rest of the receptacles popped open, and the remaining Zygon found himself being dog-piled by mice, rats, bats, lizards, and frogs. He hurried to one of the receptacles, where Kingpin was helping a groggy Mags out, and they were quickly joined by Derpy. "Kingpin, Mags, are you both ok?" he asked.

"I will be," Mags answered, gingerly rubbing her neck with one hoof, which had a red mark leftover from being stung by the Zygon Queen earlier. Her expression then paled as she realized something. "Oh no," she whispered. "Doctor, I can't sense the wolf half of me anymore! It's gone!"

"What's she talking about, Doc?" Derpy asked, confused.

"Kingpin will tell you while I assist Mags," Dr. Whooves promised and Kingpin took the pegasus aside to explain while he focused on the unicorn. "Mags, if you will allow it, I can enter your mind and we can look for the wolf together. Providing that you do want it back."

"Of course I want to wolf back," said Mags, rolling her eyes. "It's a part of my and it always will be. And I can't anymore deny a part of me then you could."

The Time Lord chuckled since that was true. "Ok, just relax," he instructed, touching his hoof to her forehead. "Take me in your mind to where the wolf would be…"

* * *

 _Inside Mags' mind, they found themselves walking through a landscape with a nearby forest on one side and a large lake on the other side. It was nighttime and the sky was filled with stars and a full moon._

" _This is a beautiful place, Mags," Dr. Whooves commented, looking around as an owl flew overhead, hooting._

" _This is where I grew up and where the werepony bit me when I was a filly," Mags explained with a wistful expression. "This is where the wolf lives when it isn't taking part in controlling my body when I transform."_

 _The Time Lord nodded. "Yes, and when was the last time you transformed?" he inquired._

" _Shortly after I was abducted by the Zygons and brought before their Queen," Mags answered. "I used a spell I learned from a community of wereponies to trigger the transformation, and both the wolf and I were in control together." She smirked as the memory appeared before them. "I did quite a number on some of the Zygons before they managed to subdue me."_

" _You certainly did," Dr. Whooves agreed, wincing when the Zygon Queen zapped Mags and the memory ended. "I take it that after that, you were put in the receptacle."_

" _Yes, my last clear memory was her injecting something into me, and the next thing I know, I wake up in the receptacle and Kingpin is helping me out," Mags confirmed. "But where is the wolf? Did the Zygon Queen destroy it somehow?"_

 _The Time Lord shook his head. "No, most likely she contained it somehow when she formed the telepathic link with you," he guessed and his ears twitched when he heard something faint. "You hear that?"_

 _Mags nodded. "Yes, I do." She could now hear what was faint whimpering, and she ran toward it. "This way!" And they ran along the shoreline of the lake, circling it until they were halfway around it when they found a large silver cage, and crouching inside it with a pitiful expression on its face was the werepony version of herself. "There you are!"_

 _Working together, Dr. Whooves and Mags got the cage open, stepping aside as the werepony bolted out, falling into the water, where it rolled around with happy yipes before getting back up, and shook the water off. It then bounded over to the unicorn and licked her face a few times, acting more like a puppy then a dangerous creature._

* * *

Dr. Whooves and Mags both opened their eyes and smiled at each other. She and the wolf were together again, and she could feel it settling in its place in her mind. "Thank you, Doctor."

"No problem."

* * *

A/N: The final chapter will be posted tomorrow. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: FIGHT FOR THE QUEEN

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Night of the Curious Circus

A/N: (The party is still ongoing and Pinkie Pie heads to the transport door with a tray full of treats balancing on her tail.)

Applejack: Hey, Pinkie, where you goin'?

Pinkie Pie: Taking some yummy food to Roleplayer48 to tide him over until the new stories on Monday. (she goes through the door.)

Rainbow Dash: Good idea, Pinkie. I wonder why Dede42 doesn't post updates over the weekend.

Dede42: Because even I need a break from posting stories, Rainbow, and it gives me time to write when I'm not busy with work.

Rainbow Dash: Ok, that definitely makes sense. Uh, why are Timon and Pumbaa trying to sneak over to the beehives.

Dede42: What? (sees the meerkat and the warthog heading toward the beehives with forks and knives) Get away from the bees! (she chases after them.)

Applejack: (sighs) Here we go again.

Rainbow Dash: Yup.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: FIGHT FOR THE QUEEN**

Meanwhile back at Buckingham Palace, Basil did more tricks in his disguise in order to buy Dawson time to hide the Queen in a safe place when he found himself confronted by the fake circus performers, and front and center was the fake Mags and the fake Kingpin. "Ah, so you've figured it out."

"Where is the Queen, Basil of Baker Street?" fake Mags demanded. "Tell us and you won't have to die."

"And would you do it in front of all these potential witnesses?" Basil inquired, not longer wearing his disguise, and he was nodding to the audience, who were watching with polite confusion. "Especially since it looks like you are all starting to change colors," he added, slowly backing away as the large group realized that they were indeed starting to revert back to their true forms.

Sezer stared in horror as she returned to her true Zygon form and the audience all screamed and fled the ballroom while the palace guards tried to gain entrance to arrest them. "No… the Doctor must have found the ship!"

Taking advantage of the confusion, Basil also bolted out of the ballroom, running through the hallways until he heard Dawson's voice and followed it to one of the rooms that had a balcony window. He was pleasantly surprised to see Dawson and Queen Mousetoria sitting on Toby's back, and he quickly joined them. "Excellent work, Dawson."

"As you would say, Basil, it's elementary," Dawson agreed, figuring that hiding outside the Palace with Toby ready to leave was better then trying to hide inside. He then heard the shouts and screams. "Sounds bad in there."

"And it'll be worst if the Zygons catch us," Basil added. "Go, Toby! To Scotland Yard!" And he got a firm grip on the dog as he took off, exiting the royal grounds, and was halfway down the street when the Zygons exploded out of the Palace, taking flight as they all now had wings growing out of their backs with the Zygon Queen in the lead. "Oh dear, faster, Toby! Faster!"

* * *

Back in the Zygon ship, Dr. Whooves was busy rewiring the consoles while Mags and Kingpin were directing their employees and the others through the tunnel to the circus and freedom. Derpy was assisting the Time Lord with his work and she had questions of her own.

"How long do you think it'll be before the Zygons find out that we're here?" she wondered. "I doubt they can remain in their disguised states anymore."

"It might be a while before they start reverting back to their true forms," Dr. Whooves guessed, clamping the sonic screwdriver between his teeth as he worked on the bio-organic wiring. "Hopefully Basil and Dawson will have gotten the Queen somewhere safe before that happens."

"Unfortunately, you are sadly mistaken, Doctor," said a raspy voice and the Time Lord almost bonked his head as he crawled out from under the console to find the Zygons entering the central bay with Basil, Dawson, and Queen Mousetoria struggling in their grips. Sezer was in front, and she was scowling at the quartet since Mags and Kingpin were still there and had moved to the side of the two ponies. "Despite the best efforts of you and your _friends_ , we have the Queen, and soon enough, we will have the time device so that we may change history and rebuild our empire here on Earth."

"I won't let you do that," Dr. Whooves vowed, glaring at the Zygons. "And if you try, I will blow up this ship first."

Sezer scoffed. "You wouldn't do something like that. You haven't been anywhere near the bridge."

"No, but I can access the same systems from here," the Time Lord countered, patting the console next to him. "And I'm familiar enough with your technology to override the safety features."

The Zygon Queen eyed the Time Lord, having heard stories about how he'd stopped her people before, and that in Earth's future, over twenty thousand Zygons were living peacefully among the humans, and she wasn't about to let that happen. Which was why when she learned from a reliable source that the Psychic Circus would have a device to allow them to time travel to Earth, she had her people deliberately crash the ship in a location that would still be hidden even after a thousand years so that when the time was right, they could use the time device to change history.

"I know about how you did things before the Time War," she stated. "And what you've done since the Time War ended, even to your own people and world. Would you risk killing yourself and your friends to protect the Earth?"

"If it means protecting the world from you foul creatures, then I would say yes," said Queen Mousetoria firmly, even though she didn't quite understand all of what she was hearing, she had learned enough from Basil and Dawson to know that the Zygons posed a threat, not just to the empire, but the entire world itself. "To die knowing that you have failed in your plans, then it's an honorable death indeed."

Sezer thought otherwise. "Get them!" she ordered and grabbed the Queen, who shrieked and began hitting her. "You're coming with me." And she fled the bay, carrying the struggling Queen in her arms.

"The Queen!" Basil yelped, dodging the Zygons that were trying to grab him again after he managed to get free. "She has the Queen!"

"Not for long," Dr. Whooves vowed, pointed the sonic screwdriver at the console he'd been working on, and it exploded, sending a shockwave through the ship, knocking down the Zygons and stunning them long enough for the group to escape, sealing all the access points shut, even the dirt tunnel had caved in. "Time to end this! Allons-y!"

* * *

Sezer had reached the bridge when the shockwave shot through the ship and most of the consoles sparked as they were fired. "No!" She stuffed Queen Mousetoria into a seat that grew a strap to pin her, and she turned to the ruined consoles, trying to find one that was still working. "No! I _will_ win!" she hissed, banging her fist on the console in frustration.

"No you won't." Dr. Whooves entered with his friends and they freed Queen Mousetoria while he confronted the Zygon Queen. "It's over. You've lost."

Sezer glared at the Time Lord. "If we have, then what will you do with us?" she demanded angrily. "You broke my ship and we can't return to our world."

"Sezer, I can help repair your ship and show you how to save your world," Dr. Whooves offered. "It's really quite simple, if you'll listen."

Sezer hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Fine. What do you have in mind, Doctor." And the Time Lord smiled.

* * *

After repairing the ship and showing the Zygons what they could do to save their world, the group watched as the ship took off into the night sky. They then went back to Buckingham Palace, where Queen Mousetoria thanked them all for what they had done to protect the world, and then they went back to Baker Street to get some rest. Especially Toby, who had tried to catch up with the Zygons when they had grabbed the mice off his back, but they had been too fast for him, and yet he was happy to return the mice and ponies to where they needed to be before going home himself.

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Whooves, Derpy, Basil, and Dawson went to the Psychic Circus, which was being packed up, to say goodbye to Kingpin and Mags.

"This isn't exactly how I expected my first trip to Earth to turn out," Kingpin remarked. "But it was certainly interesting."

"Yes, it was," Basil agreed. "And hopefully you will return again one day."

"Of course we will," Mags agreed. "Despite the Zygons, Earth is an amazing place."

They finished their goodbyes and the quartet caught a carriage to take them to the tailor shop, where Dr. Whooves picked up his new vest and both Basil and Dawson picked up their new dinner coats.

* * *

After parting ways with the two mice, Dr. Whooves and Derpy returned to the house and they were soon on their way back to Ponyville in the TARDIS. Unknown to any of them, the figure had been observing everything and this time, the figure hadn't be alone. With the figure this time was the tall and well-dressed form of Professor Ratigan, who was still very much alive.

"I could've taken that blasted Basil of Baker Street during the chaos caused by the Zygons," Professor Ratigan protested to the figure.

"Of course you could have," the figure agreed, "but the time isn't right, just yet, and there is much more we need to do before either of us can have our revenge."

"Oh fine, very well."

How is Professor Ratigan still alive? What is the strange figure? And what do they have planned?

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap on this story, too. See you all Monday. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


End file.
